


Best Friends and Soulmates

by scifi



Series: long way home (ii tour fics) [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan Fluff, i went on the wheel on friday so i had to write a fic about this hjdsakasjas, interactive introverts, wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: there is a wheel in brisbane so dan and phil take the chance to reminisce about their first date





	Best Friends and Soulmates

It was on a whim that they had ended up here. Flying in, Phil had spotted the wheel sat along the river and tugged on Dan in excitement.

“Do you remember the first time we went on a wheel?”

“How could I ever forget?” The memory was a fond one. It was one of the best memories Dan had, or ever will have.

He would never be able to forget their first day together; the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach, making his insides feel like a hurricane. He could never forget the nerves that had him feeling giddy. How he felt like he could float away every time Phil’s gaze fell upon his.

Now, they were stepping onto a different wheel. The one from their first date was long gone; nothing but a memory replaced by a tram station. This wheel was an entire world away in Brisbane and the carriage was half the size, but it still made Dan’s heart flip.

Wheels are their thing after all.

Phil was sitting across from him, eyes wide as he took in their surroundings. The sun had set not too long ago, the last few drops of gold slipping below the distant hinterland leaving the sky a dusky purple. City lights had begun to come to life and constellations of manmade light glimmered off the river.

Although, Dan wasn’t paying much attention to the scenery as the wheel began to spin. Instead, his attention was solely on Phil.

He looked gorgeous today. Well, he always looked gorgeous but today… there was something about him that made Dan’s breath hitch. Maybe it was the way the evening light accentuated his features, bringing out his cheekbones and the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. Dan always loved his Adam’s apple. Loved the way it felt below his lips as he nipped on the sensitive skin. But maybe it was from the nostalgia and the fondness that washed over him as he remembered their first date.

“You’re staring,” Phil giggled. It was one of those tongue between teeth kind of giggles that sent Dan’s cheeks pink. “Shouldn’t you be looking at the view instead? Brisbane’s pretty.”

“You’re prettier,” Dan said, his voice soft.

Phil reached over to place a hand on his knee. They were high enough now that they didn’t have to worry about being spotted.

“Thank you but I did pay for us to appreciate the view. You can appreciate me anytime.”

Dan giggled and jerked his knee from under Phil’s touch, “Sod off.”

Phil just grinned at him, eyes crinkling behind his glasses, “Remember our first date? You could barely even look at me then.”

“I was nervous!” Dan nudged Phil with his foot. “I was in a confined space with my senpai. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Thought you weren’t gonna do it. I kept biting you to give you a sign and you just kept staring at the view, rambling on about how pretty Manchester is from up high.”

“Really?” Dan asked even though he knew the answer. They had talked about it numerous times before but Dan still loved hearing about their first kiss. He would never tire from remembering his fondest memory.

“I remember how terrified I was,” Phil chuckled. “I was too scared to make the first move in case the hot emo twink I tuned wasn’t actually into me.”

Dan laughed then. A full belly laugh that rocked the carriage slightly.

“Twink! I was not a twink!”

Phil raised his brows out of disbelief, “You’re still a bloody twink.”

“Am not,” He pouted. “I don’t know what came over me back then. Like I fucking had the balls to kiss The AmazingPhil!”

“Brave.”

Dan looked down at the world below them, watching people walk along the pathway, looking no bigger than ants. “What was eighteen-year-old me thinking? Like I knew you were into me. We talked about it on Skype but what if you hadn’t kissed me back?”

“In what timeline would I not want to kiss you back?”

“Cute.”

“I was so into you Dan. I guess I still am.”

“You guess?” Dan tore his gaze from people watching so he could shoot Phil a curious look.

“You ate the last croissant at breakfast so it’s currently debatable,” Phil said, his tone cocky.

He thought back to this morning when he pinched the last one from the breakfast buffet seconds before Phil could grab it. “Worth it.”

“What was going through your mind when you did?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t using my head.”

“Oh?”  Phil smirked.

“Shut up,” He giggled. “We both know I didn’t use my head much that weekend.”

“Well, not that head.”

Dan rolled his eyes, but a grin still pulled at his lips, “Fuck off Lester with your dirty mind I’m trying to be a sap about our first date here.”

“It was perfect.”

“What? The head?”

Phil raised his brows, “Who has the dirty mind now? I’m talking about the kiss.”

He leant backwards in his seat as if doing so would make it easier to recall the memory, “Felt like my heart was about to explode.”

“Well, mine did the flippy over thing.”

He shot Phil a glare although it was nothing but fond, “Are you really quoting that right now? That’s so fucking cheesy.”

“It’s supposed to be cheesy.”

Dan mocked a gag. It was one thing being a sap but those quotes?

“I’m going to actually jump out the door if you keep this up.”

“For real though. It was the best kiss I’ve ever had.”

Dan softened then, his heart faltering just for a moment, “Yeah. Same. When you kissed me back though? That was something.”

The wheel came to a halt then and Phil slid along his seat so he could look out at the city across the river, “We’ve stopped at the top.”

“It’s so pretty,” Dan hummed but once again his attention wasn’t at their surroundings. Instead, it was directed at Phil. All that man had to do was exist and Dan would be mesmerised.

He shuffled down his seat so Phil could join him, “Come here.”

Phil pulled his attention away from the view to look over, “If I move we might fall. You know my elephant feet.”

“Come here,” Dan said again, patting the seat as an invitation.

Steadily, Phil crossed the small gap to join Dan, pressing their bodies together. He could feel the warmth radiating from Phil from toe to shoulder.

“Hello,” Dan cupped Phil’s jaw, tilting his face towards him. Phil’s eyes were grey in the evening light and from this close, he could count every freckle smattered upon his skin.

“Awrf hi,” Phil’s tongue poked between front teeth and the action was so endearing that Dan’s insides felt as if they had turned to honey.

Although he was endeared, the reference didn’t slip past him, “I’m actually going to punch you.”

“Ruining the moment?”

Dan pondered the question, eyes studying Phil’s face, finding every freckle and line he had already memorised years ago.

“I mean, you did saw awrf a lot when we first met.”

“Couldn’t help the furry within me.”

“Okay, now you’re ruining the moment.”

Instead of coming back with a witty response, Phil just leant into him and nipped lightly at Dan’s collarbone. It was reminiscent of what had happened nine years ago. Except back then his bites had been on clothed skin – his shoulders and arms – not on exposed skin.

He was glad that they were stopped at the top and the carriages had tinted windows. Even though they hadn’t been spotted, there was always a nerve-racking thrill in public displays of affection like this.

When Phil broke away, his face still hovering mere inches from Dan’s, he remembered what it had been like the first time the did this; staring into each other’s eyes until Dan took the leap of faith and kissed him for the first time.

Now, however, there were no nerves while looking at Phil. He found comfort in his gaze. He knew Phil better than he knew himself and nine years ago he wouldn’t be able to believe how deeply in love they had fallen.

Phil was his soulmate and their first kiss on the Manchester Eye had shown him that. That kiss had felt as if all the unanswered questions had been resolved. As if a part of him suddenly felt complete.

Just like nine years ago, Dan closed the gap between them and brought their lips together. Phil’s lips were soft and fit perfectly against his. As if they were sculpted together by divine hands. Created to be together.

The kiss was tender, pulling away for a few moments like they had all those years ago before diving back in; sharing soft kisses until the wheel began its descent, bringing them back to the ground.

“I fell in love with you the first time I kissed you,” Dan whispered when they pulled apart properly.

“Me too. It just took me until a snowy night to realise,” Phil nuzzled into his side and Dan’s heart skipped a beat. That was another memory that made his head feel giddy.

Phil entwined their hands together, “Look at where we’ve come since then. We’re on the other side of the world, on the last leg of our worldwide tour, performing at sold-out venues. I don’t think either of us knew the power our first kiss held.”

Dan watched Phil’s thumb as it traced lazy patterns in the back of his hand.

“You’re my best friend and soulmate, Dan.”

What would have been a sappy moment was ruined but giggled that erupted from him, “There you go with the references again. I’m going to literally jump.”

Phil kissed his cheek, “Love you.”

“I guess I love you too,” He sighed

“Guess?”

Their carriage drew to a halt and Dan shrugged, mimicking Phil’s cocky tone from earlier. “You stole my towel this morning so it’s debatable.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://scifiphan.tumblr.com) or [rebloggu the post](https://scifiphan.tumblr.com/post/177552320921/best-friends-and-soulmates) uwu


End file.
